A la Luz de la Oscuridad…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Lenore tiene 16 años, mientras Ragamuffin aparenta unos 20 es inmortal, puede tener más... Ellos viven juntos con Taxidermio y su mascota Malakai. Es un LenorexRagamuffin...
1. Chapter 1: un nuevo comienzo

Hola otra vez, ahora hice un nuevo fic sobre Ragamuffin y Lenore, a este fic lo estoy escribiendo aun, así que será por capítulos, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Lenore the cute Little dead girl no me pertenece, le pertenece a Roman Dirge.

**A la Luz de la Oscuridad…**

_**Capítulo 1: un nuevo comienzo.**_

Llevaban ya dos años juntos, siendo los mejores amigos, desde aquel funesto día, ocultos en una vieja casona escondida en el bosque, pero Ragamuffin aun temía que la gente pudiera encontrar la casa y tratara de hacerles daño nuevamente…

-nuevamente espía por la ventana eh ¿Señor Ragamuffin?

-… no te escuché llegar Taxidermio…

-los taxidermistas, por nuestro lúgubre trato con muertos, tendemos a adquirir ciertos modales de silencio hacia los vivos, Señor Ragamuffin. Pero dígame ¿a caso ha encontrado algo fascinante allá afuera?

-…no… -Ragamuffin desvía la mirada levemente sonrojado mientras susurra su respuesta y su expresión se endulza, luego regresa su mirada hacia afuera de la ventana -…yo solo, vigilo que no aparezcan los aldeanos, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren.

-el exceso de cautela es tan malo como el exceso de confianza, mi estimado Ragamuffin; a vedes la conciencia oculta el deseo del subconsciente, pero deja algunas pistas que nos permiten alcanzar la iluminación.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso Taxidermio?

-ya lo entenderá… ¿podría ir usted a por la Señorita Lenore? Ya es la hora del té…

-¿yo?, grrr ¿Por qué siempre tengo que llamarle yo? –pregunta con un tono de voz un poco frustrado.

Taxidermio no ha escuchado esto por dar la vuelta para ir a comenzar a servir el té; Ragamuffin, refunfuñando entre dientes, sale de la casa para ir por Lenore; la hermosa chica de largo y rubio cabello, vestimenta negra, piel tan pálida como la nieve, y ojos claros como cristal, gustaba mucho de pasar el día en un jardín que Taxidermio y Ragamuffin habían hecho solo para ella: un enorme campo de flores que rodeaba la casa, a su vez, el jardín y la casa eran rodeados por una gran cantidad de árboles… Ragamuffin sale y la ve allí, sentada entre las flores, iluminada por el sol, su vestido negro remarcaba su hermosa figura, ese era uno de los motivos por los que Ragamuffin se embelesaba las horas pegado a la ventana, y es que en efecto, al principio solo vigilaba que no apareciera la gente de la aldea, pero un día, mientras él hacía de vigilante, Lenore comenzó a hacerle señas desde el jardín, y cuando él por 

fin se había dignado verla, le sorprendió la hermosa y cálida sonrisa de la joven dama, quien desde que lo conoció lo mira solo a él, y ante tal gesto de simpatía, Ragamuffin se ruborizó un poco y le devolvió el saludo…

Ragamuffin se paró junto a ella en silencio y la contempló por unos segundos, luego con un suave y pacífico tono de voz la llamó:

-Lenore, ya es la hora del té.

-ah, Ragamuffin, en seguida voy… -le responde sonriendo, él se inclina a su lado colocando una rodilla sobre el césped y la mira con ternura.

-¿tanto te gusta estar en este jardín?

-¡claro que sí, me encanta me encanta! –Lenore se arroja a los brazos de Ragamuffin cayendo ambos en el césped Ragamuffin se pone nervioso y se sonroja mucho, pero feliz, corresponde a aquel abrazo…

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


	2. Capítulo 2: Hace Dos Años…

_**Capítulo 2: Hace Dos Años…**_

Hace dos años, Ragamuffin huía por las calles de la aldea con la poca fuerza que tenía y con múltiples y graves heridas en su cuerpo, a pesar de ser un vampiro inmortal, podían causarle heridas tan graves que podía tardar hasta dos meses en recuperarse; durante su escape, por accidente, resbaló en la parte alta de la aldea y cayendo en el balcón de una casa, asustando a su única habitante:

-¿Quién es?

-urg… -gimió Ragamuffin sosteniendo un costado de su torso por las heridas, y volteando débilmente para ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-estás, herido… -Lenore escucha afuera el alboroto de la gente -…te están buscando… -se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo –entra, rápido…

Ragamuffin no entiende nada, y por su débil condición, no puede oponer resistencia alguna, tampoco puede distinguir a la persona que le habla, solo distingue vagamente una silueta borrosa envuelta en la oscuridad; ya dentro, Ragamuffin cae inconsciente por el cansancio, así que Lenore lo recuesta en su cama, cierra las puertas de su balcón y las cortinas, y enciende una vela para iluminar un poco la habitación y poder curar las heridas del misterioso joven que ha aparecido frente a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, y con una terrible jaqueca, Ragamuffin despierta algo desorientado, no sabía en donde estaba:

-ah, al fin despiertas, que bueno…

-¡ahh! ¿Pero qué… -se queda en silencio pensando –ahora lo recuerdo, esta chica me ayudó ayer…

-iré a traerte un poco de agua, es mejor que no te levantes…

-ah, sí.

A pesar de que era algo extraño para él, de cierto modo, Ragamuffin se sentía, a salvo, estando con aquella joven.

-no te tienen mucho aprecio aquí en la aldea, ¿verdad?

-(sigsh) no me sorprende… ellos odian a los vampiros como yo.

-te entiendo, a mí tampoco me quieren aquí, por eso, tengo que ocultarme ¿sabes?... estoy muerta, pero fui embalsamada, por eso es que no puedo morir del todo…

Ragamuffin se sorprende bastante de todo lo que ella le empieza a contar:

-…los aldeanos acecinaron a mis padres cuando se enteraron de mi condición, mis padres me ocultaron para evitar que me dañaran, pero ahora estoy sola… ¡ah! Pero, lo siento, no sé ni por qué te conté todo esto, jajaja… -Lenore se sonroja un poco y agacha la mirada -… m-mejor, voy a cambiar tus vendajes… -Ragamuffin, con su torso desnudo, no opuso resistencia a los cuidados de la joven dama, solo la miraba fijamente, con una cierta expresión que denotaba un poco tristeza, o lástima, hacia la condición de la chica.

Ragamuffin estuvo durante teres días bajo los cuidados de la joven, pasando el tiempo con ella, ayudándola a sostener los hilos cuando ella se ocupaba de su costura, haciéndole compañía a su 

solitaria vida, escuchándola atentamente cuando ella le contaba algo, pero, por su natural desconfianza hacia los seres humanos, no bajaba la guardia, a decir verdad, había momentos en que la miraba con desdén, siempre tenía una expresión fría en su rostro que adquiría cierta melancolía cuando ella le contaba algo de su vida… pero pasados los tres días…

-¡increíble! Tus heridas han sanado realmente muy rápido.

-soy un vampiro, un ser inmortal ya te lo había dicho, es normal que eso suceda…

-… entonces… -Lenore no lo mira, solo lo ayuda a acomodarse su traje -… ahora, ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Ragamuffin desvía su rostro y le responde de manera fría:

-me iré durante la noche, para que los aldeanos no me descubran.

-… entiendo… -Lenore suspira un poco deprimida.

-… -se hace un incómodo silencio entre ellos que hace pesado el ambiente, silencio que luego es roto por Ragamuffin -… oye… normalmente, yo no diría esto a un humano, y no te sientas muy especial por esto, pero… gracias, por haber curado mis heridas, y también por haberme ocultado de los aldeanos… no eres tan desagradable como los demás seres humanos… -él aun continua evadiendo la presencia de la chica volteando para no verla, pero…

-… Ragamuffin… -él, por instinto, voltea ante el llamado de la joven dama, y allí, a la altura de sus hombros, se topa con la mirada de la chica, una mirada que lo hizo sentirse extraño, sin entender qué era -… ¿podrías… si no te causa muchas molestias… venir a visitarme mañana?... prepararé un poco de té y algunas galletas…

-… -Ragamuffin se quedó en silencio y con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-… lo lamento… fui una imprudente al pedirte eso… yo…

-vendré…

-¿Qué?

-dije que sí vendré… vendré, a verte mañana… -él le responde evadiendo nuevamente su mirada, pero esta vez, el tono de su voz es un poco más cálido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hace dos años parte II

_**Capítulo 3: Hace dos años (parte II)**_

Tal como lo dijo, Ragamuffin fue a visitarla al día siguiente, teniendo total cautela de que los aldeanos no lo descubrieran, al llegar a la casa de Lenore, ella lo recibió con una dulce expresión en su rostro que hizo que el eterno vampiro se sintiera un poco extraño, después de todo, él no entendía por qué una humana parecía demostrarle cierto afecto.

Ragamuffin continuó visitando a Lenore durante un par de meses, al principio se decía a si mismo que solo era por cortesía y gratitud, ya que él era un caballero que solo respondía a la petición de una joven dama, pero luego, por su propia voluntad, Ragamuffin iba a buscar a Lenore, a veces él no le hablaba, solo se quedaba oculto, observándola, creyendo que ella no lo descubriría, pero lo cierto es que ella notaba su presencia; en una de sus visitas, Ragamuffin notó que un aldeano lo mantenía vigilado, así que durante la madrugada fue a ver a Lenore lo más apresurado que pudo:

-Ragamuffin ¿Qué sucedió? Estás muy agitado…

-he venido, para decirte que ya no voy a volver… -le dice él evadiendo su mirada…

-pero… ¿Por qué?... es por mí, ¿verdad?

-así es: eres una humana, y yo odio a los humanos, fui cortés contigo, pero solo eso, ya no me seguiré arriesgando más por un simple ser humano… -él dice todo esto con la mayor frialdad del mundo… pero…

-… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-solo seco tu sudor, has venido hasta aquí, a riesgo de perder tu propia vida, solo para decirme adiós… toma…

-uh…

-te quiero regalar mi pañuelo, en prenda de mi gratitud…

-…pero… ¿Por qué?... si yo solo te he dicho cosas crueles…

-sí, lo sé, pero durante dos meses, fuiste la más hermosa compañía que he tenido en mi vida, y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Ragamuffin se va mientras Lenore lo despide desde su balcón, el eterno vampiro va realmente confundido por la actitud de la joven dama, y esta confusión perduró en su interior por bastante tiempo: cada noche se sentaba en el balcón de su habitación, en su castillo sobre la colina, desde donde 

observaba la aldea, pero sobre todo, la casa de Lenore Nevermore, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el pañuelo que ella le había obsequiado, percibiendo de cuando en cuando su aroma, el cual traía a su mente el recuerdo de la presencia de la joven dama…

Una noche, mientras observaba hacia la aldea, Ragamuffin pudo escuchar con claridad el alboroto de los aldeanos, vislumbrando las luces de las antorchas, para luego notar que se dirigían hacia la casa de Lenore, pero él fingió desinterés, luego vio que un incendio comenzaba, y era en la casa de aquella joven dama:

-¡bah! No es mi problema, ella es solo otra humana… ¿uh? –y allí, frente a él, había caído al frío suelo el pañuelo que la chica le había ofrendado como prueba de su gratitud, él se agachó, lo tomó con su mano izquierda, y lo miró con cierta melancolía, y como ráfaga, se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Lenore…

Lenore está en su casa, sitiada por los aldeanos que a gritos la maldicen, la chica no puede moverse, las llamas la rodean cubriendo todas sus salidas; repentinamente, las puertas de su balcón se abren de golpe, es Ragamuffin quien entra volando por su ventana y la encuentra de rodillas en el piso:

-Ragamuffin…

-(sonriéndole) los humanos solo saben causar problemas…

Ragamuffin la ayuda a levantarse y la toma de la mano:

-ven, vámonos de aquí…

Corren abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Lenore para salir a un corredor envuelto en llamas, al final del corredor hay un gran ventanal, y dirigiendo su vista hacia esa dirección, Ragamuffin toma en sus brazos a Lenore, abrazándola de manera protectora, y le dice:

-por ahí es nuestra única salida… ¿estas asustada?

-no…

-de acuerdo, entonces, sujétate fuerte de mi cuello y no me sueltes por nada…

-sí…

Y con esas últimas palabras, Ragamuffin sale disparado en vuelo, con Lenore en brazos y rompiendo el ventanal, huyendo de los coléricos aldeanos, para por fin, perderse en la inmensa oscuridad del bosque en medio de la noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: Hace Dos Años parte III

_**Capítulo 4: Hace dos años parte III**_

La mañana va clareando, permitiéndole a Ragamuffin notar dos cosas: 1, que él y Lenore están en lo profundo del Bosque del Brujo de las Joyas, un lugar al que los aldeanos no se atreven a entrar; y 2… por la excitación de su escape, él y Lenore cayeron rendidos y profundamente dormidos bajo de un árbol, él recargado en el árbol con ella entre sus piernas recargada contra su pecho mientras él la abraza de forma tierna y protectora, esta es una imagen bastante embarazosa para él, pero no desagradable, parecía agradarle tener a la joven dama entre sus brazos y durmiendo en su regazo, lo embarazoso para él era el hecho de estar tan cerca de una humana y protegerla (iba en contra de su naturaleza), más aun si alguien lo notaba (cosa que sucedió):

-disculpe, caballero, pero ¿a caso usted y su acompañante se encuentran perdidos?

-… ¡¡AHHH!!-Ragamuffin se puso rápidamente de pié en pose de defensa, atrayendo aun más a Lenore contra su cuerpo, quien despertó por el susto, y sacando a relucir sus garras y colmillos de vampiro -¡¿Quién eres tú?! Si pretendes llevarnos con los demás aldeanos, te advierto que este lugar será tu tumba…

-uh ¿Taxidermio?

-¿Qué?

-ah, pero si es la pequeña dama, me da gusto ver que no ha cambiado nada.

-Taxidermio, tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, y dime, ¿en donde está Malakai?

-está jugando entre los árboles…

-oigan… -Ragamuffin está cruzado de brazos y con una pequeña expresión de pocos amigos -… ¿se pude saber qué se traen ustedes dos?

-ay perdona Ragamuffin, él es Taxidermio, experto médico y taxidermista, y el mejor amigo de mis padres, él fue quien me embalsamó.

-¿Por qué no me acompañan a tomar el té en mi casa? Me parece que ustedes dos necesitan descansar, y allí podremos continuar con nuestra conversación.

Lenore voltea a ver a Ragamuffin, quien suspira –sí, supongo que está bien.

-¡que bien, té!

-me alegra ver que aun conserva su humor tan alegre, mi pequeña dama. –Taxidermio le extiende el brazo y ella lo toma.

Ragamuffin realmente comienza a incomodarse por la cercanía de esos dos (aunque no entiende por qué), pero justo cuando pretendía dársela vuelta para marcharse y regresar a su castillo, el eterno vampiro siente como alguien lo toma de la mano:

-¿pretendes… dejarme sola? Un bosque no es seguro para una joven que está sola…

-¿y que hay de tu amigo el taxidermista? ¿No irás con él?

-hasta donde me doy cuenta, mi mejor amigo pretendía irse de mi lado hace solo unos segundos…

Ragamuffin la mira mientras ella le sonríe provocando que él se ruborice un poco, para luego estrechar la mano de la joven dama y susurrarle de manera dulce -…no… no pretendía dejarte sola, solo me aseguraba que los aldeanos no nos siguieran hasta aquí…

Taxidermio observa embelesado aquella conmovedora escena, recordando cuando Lenore, a solo dos semanas de haber sido embalsamada, le preguntó si habría alguien que la pudiera amar en aquella nefasta condición de muerta viviente, a lo que él en su pensamiento ahora responde: parece que lo ha encontrado, pequeña dama.

En casa de Taxidermio, Ragamuffin y Lenore se sientan en un sofá y Taxidermio en otro, toman té y conversan, allí, Ragamuffin descubre que Taxidermio, al igual que él y Lenore, fue perseguido por los aldeanos; Taxidermio, al saberles exiliados, les ofrece que se queden con él, algo a lo que ellos acceden, de este modo, Ragamuffin y Lenore se quedan a vivir con Taxidermio y su mascota Malakai; al principio, Ragamuffin solo se dedicaba a observar por la ventana, esperando que los aldeanos aparecieran, pero con el paso del tiempo, él comenzó a pasar todas sus horas con Lenore, leyendo juntos, tomando el té, o solo conversando, había veces en que se sentaban juntos en el jardín a observar las nubes, ese jardín que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños para Lenore de parte de Ragamuffin, quien fue ayudado por Taxidermio; de cierto modo, Ragamuffin se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Lenore, a estar siempre con ella, a protegerla como su tesoro más valioso… lo que nos trae de vuelta al tiempo actual… Ya es de noche, Ragamuffin y Taxidermio se encuentran sentados cada uno en un sofá distinto, Lenore está sentada en la alfombra con Malakai dormido en sus rodillas, los tres, en silencio, frente al fuego de la chimenea, leen un libro, aparentemente, cada 

uno concentrado en sus lecturas, pero de manera discreta, tanto Lenore como Ragamuffin desvían de cuando en cuando la mirada para poder ver al otro de reojo, mientras que Taxidermio, observa silencioso, cauteloso, sigiloso desde su asiento, admira la sutil danza del invisible Cupido que milagrosa, o más bien, misteriosamente, ha unido a dos seres inmortales que se hallaban perdidos… pero el romanticismo del momento es interrumpido por un escalofriante sonido similar al de un animal en agonía, sonido proveniente de algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque, sonido que rompe el silencio, provocando que Ragamuffin se ponga de pie dejando caer su libro, este mismo sobresalto despierta a Malakai:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Ahhh! –Lenore grita asustada mientras se pone de pie y rápidamente se arroja a los brazos de Ragamuffin, quien, sin dudas ni vacilaciones en su mente, la abraza fuertemente de manera protectora para ofrecerle consuelo…


	5. Capítulo 5: En lo profundo del bosque…

_**Capítulo 5: En lo profundo del bosque…**_

El terrible sonido termina, pero deja a Lenore sumamente asustada, mientras que en el rostro de Ragamuffin se nota la preocupación:

-¿Qué fue eso?

Solo un sonido, mi estimado Ragamuffin, un sonido que, según puedo ver, nos ha causado un problema por aquí… -Taxidermio extiende su mano apuntando hacia Ragamuffin.

-¿ah? –Ragamuffin agacha su mirada para percatarse de que tiene a Lenore en sus brazos, con su rostro pegado a su pecho y temblando de miedo -… Lenore…-solo ese susurro provoca que la joven dama levante un poco su rostro para ver a Ragamuffin, permitiéndole ver al vampiro una expresión asustada, con sus ojos llorosos que parecían pedir a gritos apagados un poco de protección, petición que Ragamuffin entendió claramente:

-vamos, ya es muy tarde, es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-… -Lenore no responde nada, solo asiente con la cabeza y se aferra al brazo de Ragamuffin quien se sonroja al sentir el calor del tembloroso cuerpo de la joven.

-hasta mañana, pequeña dama. Que tenga dulces sueños.

-… igualmente…

La habitación de Lenore es amplia, y por lo mismo muy oscura, Ragamuffin entra junto con ella llevando una pequeña vela; sin previo aviso, Lenore comienza a cambiarse, Lenore se acomoda en su cama y Ragamuffin se acerca para ayudarla a arroparse:

-descansa Lenore… -le dice con un tono suave para despedirse, pero ella rápidamente lo toma de la mano para detenerlo:

--quédate… por favor… no te vayas por favor…

-Lenore… -él voltea a verla.

-no quiero quedarme sola… -nuevamente los ojos de la chica lucen llorosos.

-descuida… -él se sienta frente a ella -… no me iré de aquí hasta que te duermas… -la mira con una expresión de comprensión y ternura dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, gesto ante el cual la joven dama nuevamente se arroja a sus brazos recargando su rostro contra el pecho del vampiro, quien la atrae aun más hacia su cuerpo, quedando así, en medio de la oscuridad, solo iluminados por la tenue luz de una vela…

Apenas cayó rendida, Ragamuffin la tomó delicadamente por los hombros y la colocó en la cama, luego sale de la habitación y baja a la sala:

-(suspiro) es un terrible infortunio que ellos escucharan ese desagradable alarido Malakai… hubiese preferido que no lo escucharan nunca…

-pero ya lo hemos escuchado, así que, ¿Por qué no comienzas a explicarme todo desde el principio Taxidermio? Ya que tú pareces conocer bastante sobre su origen… -Ragamuffin ha sorprendido a Taxidermio al salir de la nada y hablarle de golpe: el joven vampiro se halla recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-(suspiro) me supongo sin escape… pues verá, ese sonido proviene de la parte más profunda y oscura del bosque, nosotros que habitamos esta casa, estamos aún cerca de la orilla; ese escalofriante sonido se ha escuchado desde mucho antes que ustedes y yo llegáramos aquí, pero ustedes no se habían percatado de él por el simple hecho de este fenómeno solo se suscita a la media noche, y ustedes no habían permanecido despiertos a tan altas horas; pero ese infernal gemido que parece salido de ultratumba no es animal, mi estimado, no proviene de una bestia, se lo aseguro, pero… tampoco puedo asegurarle, que sea de un humano… Me preocupa la pequeña dama, ahora que lo ha escuchado…

-descuida, el miedo la hizo caer profundamente dormida, no despertará sino hasta mañana; pero más importante es, ¿Qué ha sido capaz de producir semejante sonido?

-mi estimado colega, me temo que yo tampoco lo sé, aun yo, un paria de la sociedad, no me atrevo a acercarme a semejante trampa mortal… -Ragamuffin, en silencio, dirigió su vista hacia la luna a través de la ventana, inmerso en sus pensamiento –me pregunto que es lo que se oculta en este bosque…


	6. Capítulo 6: La extraña presencia

_**Capítulo 6: La extraña presencia.**_

La noche transcurrió lenta, a Ragamuffin le ha costado conciliar el sueño, mientras que Lenore tiene una pesadilla no muy clara, solo puede ver todo cubierto por la oscuridad, y pese a que no los distingue del todo, ve a Ragamuffin, inconsciente, sujetado por grilletes a una mesa de exploración la cual está inclinada en un ángulo de 85 °; Taxidermio también estaba inconsciente y sujeto con grilletes a una silla; al final, ve una silueta oscura que no se puede distinguir, pero se escucha su voz diciéndole a ella "Lenore…" luego la joven dama comienza a sentir una terrible asfixia que la despierta de golpe, asustada, sudando, y muy cansada, cansancio que notaron Taxidermio y Ragamuffin:

-ahm, Lenore… ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿eh?

-pequeña dama, ¿le sucede algo malo?

-eh ¿Qué?

-Lenore –ella voltea a ver a Ragamuffin -¿a caso tuviste una pesadilla? –Lenore se queda en shock con esta pregunta, viniéndosele a la mente el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, donde su Ragamuffin se encuentra sufriendo; la pregunta del vampiro mostraba con claridad que Ragamuffin sabía todo sobre Lenore, incluso lo que estaba pensando -… ¿Lenore?

-¡eh!, no, no me pasa nada…

Ragamuffin no queda muy satisfecho con esta respuesta; como de costumbre, la joven dama pasa el día en el jardín, mientras Ragamuffin la observa desde la ventana, atento, pensativo; por un breve momento, Ragamuffin se aleja de la ventana, y Lenore queda sin vigilancia, mientras ella recoge flores, alguien se le acerca por detrás:

-disculpe, joven doncella, pero ¿Qué hace, tan hermosa criatura, sola en este jardín?

-… -Lenore voltea impresionada, no era una voz que ella conociera, al levantar la vista, ve a un joven alto, esbelto, vestido de negro, solo se podían ver sus ojos, iba cubierto por una bufanda y usaba un sombrero, aparentaba unos 20 años al igual que Ragamuffin; Lenore, al verlo, se ruboriza un poco y se pone nerviosa:

-… s-solo recojo flores… -él la observa de una forma que a ella le resulta extraña, luego, al ver que Ragamuffin sale corriendo de la casa y gritando el nombre de la chica, el misterioso joven se da la vuelta y se va, pero no sin antes decirle:

-me retiro, joven doncella, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver…

-¡Lenore! –al pasar Ragamuffin junto a aquella persona, siente como si una poderosa energía lo oprimiera por un breve segundo mientras sus miradas se cruzan, pero luego continua corriendo -¡Lenore! Lenore, ¿estás bien?

-… sí… -en este sí entrecortado que ella responde, Ragamuffin se percata del leve sonrojo de Lenore, algo que lo incomoda un poco.

Durante la noche, mientras Lenore se bañaba, Ragamuffin habla con Taxidermio en la sala:

-¿un extraño visitante?

-así es, era un sujeto extraño, jamás lo había visto antes de hoy…

-y sin embargo, parece haber impactado a la joven dama.

-(molesto, o más bien, celoso) ¡eso no es gracioso, seguramente la asustó!

-… lo que me preocupa es, aquella extraña sensación que usted percibió al pasar junto a él…

-sí; en verdad, ese sujeto tiene una presencia muy extraña… -ahora piensa –solo espero que no se le vuelva a acercar a mi Lenore…


	7. Capítulo 7: Mr Gosh Parte I

_**Capítulo 7: Mr. Gosh… (Parte I)**_

Una noche más, el mismo sueño renace en la frágil mente de la joven dama, pero esta vez es un poco más claro: en esta ocasión se percata de que en el rostro de su Ragamuffin hay una herida, mientras que distingue unos ojos penetrantes que la observan, y esta vez, la voz que la llama le dice "pronto Lenore, muy pronto…" y nuevamente esa terrible sensación de asfixia la despierta de golpe, dejándola con aquella pesadez y cansancio en su cuerpo…

-¡¿una semana?! –dicen ambos a coro y muy sorprendidos.

-así es mis queridos amigos, me ausentaré por una semana.

--pero ¿A dónde irás Taxidermio? –pregunta Ragamuffin confundido.

-iré a la aldea…

-¡no puedes ir! ¡Ragamuffin y yo apenas y pudimos sobrevivir! ¡Si vas tú solo, te matarán!

-no se preocupe, mi pequeña dama, iré durante la noche, y dejaré con ustedes a Malakai, si lo llevo conmigo, tengo la certeza de que me descubrirán…

-¿y, a qué pretendes ir? –pregunta el eterno vampiro usando un tono más serio.

-un viejo camarada mío me ha solicitado mi ayuda en un problema que agobia a la aldea… él y yo somos amigos desde la infancia, y cuando tuve la necesidad de escapar de la aldea, él y su adorable esposa me ayudaron; desde que me fui, he ido a visitarle en solo tres ocasiones…

-¿y como es que has podido mantenerte en contacto con él? Los mensajeros no se acercan ni al bosque ni a mi castillo…

-él posee un halcón amaestrado para este tipo de tarea, su padre lo consiguió y entrenó durante la guerra…

-bueno, al menos, procura tener mucha cautela, para que regreses a salvo, o si no alguien por aquí se va a poner a llorar como Magdalena… -lo dice mirando a Lenore que está abrazada a Taxidermio.

--le encargo mucho a la pequeña dama, joven Ragamuffin, y le pido a usted que sea el doble de prudente que yo, ya que si usted hace falta en esta casa… bueno, creo que no hace falta decirle por la falta de quien sufrirá más nuestra princesa… -tanto Ragamuffin como Lenore se sonrojan ante las palabras de Taxidermio.

Ya es de noche, Ragamuffin y Lenore, quien tiene a Malakai en brazos, despiden a Taxidermio desde la entrada de la casa, alguien a lo lejos observa este acontecimiento…

Un nuevo día comienza, ahora son solo tres en la casa, es la primera vez, desde que viven con Taxidermio, que Ragamuffin y Lenore se quedan solos, lo cual pone a Ragamuffin bastante nervioso, ya que con el paso del tiempo, su cariño por Lenore ha ido creciendo hasta volverse algo muy profundo, algo que también la joven dama ha ido experimentando:

-Lenore…

-¿sí?

-ehm, yo… -Ragamuffin y Lenore están sonrojados, y para que ella no lo notara, él le da la espalda -… iré a recolectar un poco de leña…

-ah, de acuerdo… yo estaré, en el jardín, jugando con Malakai…

-sí, esta bien… nos vemos más tarde…

Ragamuffin sale, cierra la puerta, se detiene y a puño cerrado golpea la pared -¡rayos! –agacha un poco su mirada -¿por qué no puedo decírselo?...

Lenore está en su jardín con Malakai corriendo a su alrededor, repentinamente, una leve sombra la cubre:

--¿Por qué es que cada vez que te veo, te hayo sola, mi joven doncella?... –Lenore voltea, nuevamente es aquel joven que se le presentó la ocasión anterior.

-¿Quién… quien eres tú?

Él se inclina frente a ella, toma y besa su mano, y luego le responde:

-mi nombre es Gosh, Sammuel Arthur Gosh…

El viento sopla en silencio haciendo que el cabello de la joven dama se meza con cierta cautela hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra Gosh…


	8. Capítulo 8: Mr Gosh… Parte II

_**Capítulo 8: Mr. Gosh… (Parte II)**_

Lenore, ante la elegante presentación de aquel misterioso joven, se pone un tanto nerviosa y le quita su mano:

-yo ya me he presentado, pero dime, adorable doncella, si puedo conocer tu nombre…

-Lenore, es Lenore Nevermore… -le responde denotando desconfianza en el tono de su voz.

-Lenore… divino nombre fue proferido a una celestial doncella… pero dime por favor ¿te encuentras sola en este lugar? Porque, según veo, tu única compañía es esa extraña mascota tuya…

-no, Malakai no es mi mascota, y Ragamuffin está por llegar…

-perdona mi osadía, pero, ¿Quién es ese Ragamuffin?

-él es…

-soy su novio… -responde Ragamuffin detrás de Gosh con tono severo y los puños sumamente apretados -… soy el novio de la mujer a la que cortejas, ella es mi prometida… -mientras el eterno vampiro decía esto caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Lenore y pasar su brazo por detrás de la joven y colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica, atrayéndola un poco a él…

Lenore no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se había sonrojado ante las palabras de Ragamuffin, estaba en shock; Ragamuffin y Gosh se intercambiaban miradas retantes:

-¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Sammuel Arthur Gosh… y debo suponer que tú eres ese tal Ragamuffin… -esto lo dice con tono desafiante y burlón mientras le extendía la mano -… gusto en conocerte…

De manera fugaz, Gosh logra detener el puño de Ragamuffin, el joven vampiro pretendía golpearlo en el estómago:

-vaya forma de saludar…

-… lárgate… -se lo dice usando una voz severa denotando el ultimátum mientras sus ojos ardían de colérica rabia para aquel que ahora era su rival.

-descuida Ragamuffin, ya me estaba retirando… hasta pronto… hermosa Lenore… -Gosh se aleja, Ragamuffin, sin soltar a Lenore, le dedica una mirada de odio profundo, mientras que la joven dama solo puede ver a Ragamuffin, muy sonrojada y sin decir nada, en esos momentos, el joven que la abrazaba lucía gallardo y muy atractivo, su perfil era iluminado por los rayos del sol, esa imagen se quedó grabada en la mente de Lenore durante el resto del día…

Ya es de noche, Ragamuffin enciende la chimenea y se queda allí recargado, pensando quien era ese sujeto, por qué se le hacía tan familiar, y por qué le daba tan desagradables sensaciones el solo hecho de verlo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una dulce voz que lo llamaba:

-Ragamuffin… -ella le habla, pero no despega su vista del libro…

-sí, ¿dime?... –él tampoco voltea a verla.

-¿Por qué, le has dicho a Gosh todas esas cosas? Que eres mi novio, que estamos comprometidos… ¿Por qué?... ¿a caso… estabas, celoso?...

Ragamuffin se paraliza y se pone muy nervioso ante las palabras de Lenore, y un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar sus exactas palabras "soy su novio… soy el novio de la mujer a la que cortejas, ella es mi prometida…" y con la voz algo temblorosa responde:

-estamos viviendo solos y desprotegidos en este bosque, no es prudente demostrar debilidad, ante un sujeto que ni siquiera conoces y te trata con tanta familiaridad, esas actitudes no me agradan… además… -se sonroja sin que ella lo vea -… el que vivas sola, con un hombre, y sin tener vínculo alguno con él, sería muy malo para tu reputación; aunque ya no vivamos en la aldea, tú sigues siendo una señorita de sociedad… -piensa -¿por qué habré dicho todo eso? ¿Por qué he dicho que Lenore es mi… -ruborizado, se sonríe y susurra para sí mismo –estoy, comenzando a volverme loco…

Aunque Lenore ya no dijo más, ella se percató con claridad del tono nervioso de Ragamuffin al responderle…

En otro lugar, cubierto por las sombras, se oculta un castillo, dentro del cual se pasea una oscura silueta:

-es hermosa… ella es realmente hermosa… si no fuera por ese estorboso murciélago, aquel hermoso ángel ya sería mío… pero no me exaltaré, ya iré pensando en la forma más adecuada para alejarla de él… Lenore… ella es una doncella tan bella como tú… -se detiene frente a una gigantesca pintura la cual no se distingue por la oscuridad que predomina en aquel lúgubre lugar, solo se puede vislumbrar una silueta de mujer -… ¿no lo crees así… Elizabeth?


	9. Capítulo 9: La Travesía de Taxidermio: D

_**Capítulo 9: La Travesía de Taxidermio: Día 1.**_

La noche se extiende a manera de neblina por todos los rincones, desde la aldea hasta el bosque, ocasión perfecta para Taxidermio, ya que puede andar con un poco más de tranquilidad, aunque no está del todo seguro, aun con la protección de la espesa bruma, debe caminar con cautela, para no ser descubierto por el velador o el pregonero, que andan vigilando las calles con minuciosa vista…

Apenas llega a la aldea, Taxidermio comienza a caminar por las calles, entre las casas, rogando al cielo que no permita que los vigilantes nocturnos lo descubran, ya que sabe las consecuencias que le esperan si eso llegara a suceder; para su buena fortuna, la luz de un quinqué alumbra su sendero desde la calle de enfrente, es su eterno colega quien le envía la señal de que no hay peligro:

-¡Taxidermio!, viejo amigo…

-¡Jonathan!, mi eterno colega… -se estrechan las manos en señal de amistad y respeto, luego, Jonathan invita a Taxidermio a entrar, ya dentro, la esposa de Jonathan aparece:

-¡Hola Taxidermio!

-¡Hola Annya! Tan hermosa como siempre…

-exageras, sabes bien que tu protegida Lenore es más bella que yo…

-y más joven también, cariño jajaja… por favor Taxidermio, pasa y ponte cómodo, debes estar cansado.

-muchas gracias, ambos son muy gentiles, pero ahora díganme, deseo saber con exactitud a que te referías en tu carta Jonathan.

-pues… -el anfitrión baja un poco la mirada –verás, ¿recuerdas que nuestros padres hablaban de una terrible maldición que acabó con la familia real del castillo que se encuentra en la colina? –Taxidermio piensa "el castillo en donde vivía el joven Ragamuffin" mientras su anfitrión continua –al principio nosotros lo tomábamos como una charada, pero hace poco más de 6 meses que ha habido una gran cantidad de desapariciones, ya antes las había, pero ahora han aumentado en número…

-pero si tú y tu esposa se encuentran bien ¿Por qué ha de preocuparte tanto todo esto?

-(suspira)… hace poco… uno de nuestros antiguos profesores y la hermana de mi esposa habían desaparecido…

-¿y los encontraron?

-sí… y, no… encontraron el cuerpo del profesor junto a una cueva, y dentro de la cueva encontraron al menos otros 10 cuerpos más, todos pobladores de nuestra aldea, pero ninguno era de mujer, siendo que entre las personas desaparecidas hay aldeanas también, además había algo extraño en ellos: parecen cuerpos momificados, están completamente secos e irreconocibles, a algunos los lograron identificar por las ropas, en sus rostros se refleja un inmenso terror, y toda su sangre h sido drenada de sus cuerpos, al cuerpo del profesor le encontraron unas cuantas cortadas, aunque fue casi un milagro que encontraran las heridas en aquel cuerpo marchito, buscar algo así sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

-ya veo, y ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Me has pedido mi ayuda, pero desconozco mi propósito aquí…

-Taxidermio –ahora es Annya quien habla –tú vives en el bosque, los aldeanos que han desaparecido lo han hecho entrando allí, algo has de haber visto…

-imposible Annya, no he visto a nadie que entre o salga de allí por propia voluntad, salvo a mis amigos y a mí…

-… o quizás… Ragamuffin tenga algo que ver en esto…

-¡¡Jamás!! –por primera vez, Taxidermio explota en ira, su coraje lo hace levantarse del sofá y tirar al piso el té por accidente -¡¡pese a que Ragamuffin es un vampiro, él jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie, no tienes derecho a decir algo así sobre un miembro de mi familia!!

-¡Annya, calla esa boca mujer, te advertí que no te aventuraras a sacar conclusiones!

-lo siento, fui imprudente… iré a traer más té…

-por favor discúlpala Taxidermio, es que, ella está tan dolida por la desaparición de su hermana, que ya en todos busca a un culpable…

Hay un incómodo silencio, la noche sigue su calma, aun existe la incógnita en el aire, pero ahora, Taxidermio debe tratar de calmarse…


	10. Capítulo 10: La Travesía de Taxidermio

_**Capítulo 10: La Travesía de Taxidermio. Día 2.**_

Después del sobresalto de Taxidermio, Annya se marcha a la cocina mientras que Jonathan se queda con su colega:

-discúlpame por haberme sobresaltado, no es algo propio de mí… -lo dice mientras se sienta en el sofá sosteniéndose la frente con su mano derecha.

-no, disculpa tú por el mal trago que Annya te hizo pasar, no es normal en ella el comportarse así…

-si no te molesta, prefiero retirarme, hablaremos por la mañana, cuando me haya calmado…

-sí, creo que será lo mejor… descansa, amigo mío…

Taxidermio sube la escalera, pero se queda en el descanso al escuchar a su colega reprender a su esposa:

-¡creí que ya te había quedado claro lo de no sacar conclusiones adelantadas Annya!

-¡yo no tengo la culpa, él es quien vive con el vampiro!

-¡pero si fuera peligroso no le permitiría vivir junto con él y Lenore!

-así es, mi estimada doncella… su discusión es interrumpida por Taxidermio, quien se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Taxidermio!... te hacía dormido… -dice Jonathan en un hilo de voz.

-eso planeaba, pero al escuchar la discusión, no tuve más remedio que venir a reparar lo que había causado…

-… lo lamento Taxidermio, no debí haber dicho lo que dije sobre Ragamuffin… -Annya coloca sus manos en su rostro muy apenada.

-y yo lamento el alboroto que he armado, pero lo cierto es que si Ragamuffin fuera un peligro, la pequeña dama no se le acercaría "tanto"… -Taxidermio ha recuperado su tono usual de voz –será mejor continuar por la mañana… que descansen…

Un nuevo día ha iniciado, toman desayuno, y allí conversan un poco más:

-dime algo Taxidermio, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que Lenore se le acerca "tanto" a Ragamuffin? –pregunta Jonathan sospechando algo.

-lo que sucede es… que el joven Ragamuffin gusta mucho de la pequeña dama, creo que él está realmente enamorado de ella, y ella le corresponde.

-jajaja, ¿pero como estás tan seguro de eso?

-pues porque… ¿sabes, Jonathan, por qué razón ellos están conmigo?... –Jonathan y Annya solo se miran extrañados -…pues es porque el joven Ragamuffin sacrificó su vida 

entre las sombras, y su anonimato, por salvar la vida de la pequeña dama para quedarse a su lado; yo los encontré durmiendo en el bosque por casualidad…

Taxidermio se embelesa recordando como ambos se sonrojan al estar juntos, como Ragamuffin pasa los días admirando a Lenore, y como la joven dama se expresa con ternura y un leve sonrojo del eterno vampiro, sin mencionar que tienden a buscarse entre ellos con gran desesperación.

-… para mí ellos dos son como mis hijos, y me daría una gran felicidad entregar a la pequeña dama ante el altar a l joven Ragamuffin, sería la dicha que sus padres ya no conocieron… pero, pasemos a temas un poco menos agradables; me imagino, por lo que me contaste ayer, mi propósito en este sitio, pero prefiero que tú mismo me lo expliques…

-bueno, en efecto, necesito de tus conocimientos como taxidermista; ya que la principal característica en todos los cuerpos fue la sangre drenada, tal vez tú puedas hacer algo…

-haré lo que pueda… -Taxidermio pasó con ellos toda la semana, tratando de investigar cual era la causa de las rarezas en los cuerpos encontrados, pero no pudieron encontrar nada:

-debo marcharme ya, me encuentro, un poco inquieto…

-te entiendo, estas preocupado por Lenore y Ragamuffin…

-la verdad es que sí, no me agrada la idea de que estén por tanto tiempo solos…

-jiji… -se dibuja una expresión pícara en el rostro de Jonathan –oye, Taxidermio… ¿Qué edades me dijiste que tenían esos dos?

-el joven Ragamuffin tiene 20 años, y la pequeña dama apenas tiene 16 ¿Por qué?

-nah, por nada… es solo… yo no me preocuparía tanto del que pasen solos una semana, si no de lo que podrían hacer estando solos… -Taxidermio siente como si un balde de agua helada le callera encima -… tú sabes que a esa edad, uno comete muchas locuras… -otro balde de agua mientras va palideciendo -… y tú les dejaste a esos dos chicos el momento propicio en bandeja de plata jejeje –y otro balde más, ahora Taxidermio estaba completamente pálido, tenía fe en que esos dos no serían capaces de cometer una locura tan atroz como la que sugería su amigo, pero las edades, las condiciones, la atracción de ambos, y la soledad, eran algo demasiado tentador, ahora Taxidermio comenzaba a imaginar lo peor…

-¡jajaja! Tranquilo, era solo una broma, pero es mejor que vayas a verlos ya, solo por seguridad…

-… sí; creo que será lo más prudente… -responde Taxidermio en un hilo de voz que denota que su espíritu ya lo había abandonado…


	11. Capítulo 11: La Travesía de Taxidermio

_**Capítulo 11: La Travesía de Taxidermio. Día 3.**_

Luego de unas cuantas bromas, sinceros deseos, y las despedidas, Taxidermio se marcha ala media noche, de casa de Jonathan, dejando claro que continuaría investigando en su casa.

Annya le ha dado algunos obsequios para Ragamuffin y Lenore, y nuevamente, ofrece disculpas por haber pensado lo peor del joven vampiro, a lo que Taxidermio le ha dicho que no se preocupara, y que tratara de calmarse…

Nuevamente, el taxidermista recorre su viaje anterior para poder salir de la aldea, una vez fuera, camina ya más tranquilo, seguro de que nadie lo descubrirá, pero, ya estando dentro del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, escucha detrás de él la ruptura de una rama, sonido ante el cual reacciona ocultándose, para darse cuenta de que era un aldeano que caminaba detrás de él: era un seminarista de la aldea, caminaba detrás de Taxidermio sin prestar atención a nada más, su mirada estaba en blanco, y su andar era algo torpe.

-¿Pero qué hace un seminarista aquí en el bosque solo y de noche?

Taxidermio se armó de valor y siguió al seminarista desde una distancia prudente, viendo al muchacho llegar a un enorme castillo al cual ingresó, detrás de él se cerraron las puertas, y Taxidermio no vio más, pero le resultó extraño aquel acontecimiento; de repente, mientras caminaba, escuchó con claridad un alarido de dolor que se producía dentro del castillo: sin duda era el seminarista…

Taxidermio escapó lo más rápido que pudo, el aterrador ruido era la prueba de que en ese castillo es donde se suscitaba la desaparición de los aldeanos…

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, y se recostó a dormir, había sido víctima del más aterrador sonido del mundo: el sonido de la muerte.

A la mañana siguiente, su sueño fue interrumpido por la angelical voz de la dulce Lenore, el solo escucharla hacía que llegara paz a su atormentada alma:

-buenos días pequeña dama, ha descansado bien ¿verdad?

-sí… pero creo que tú no has podido dormir bien ¿no es así?

-me temo que anoche sufrí el peor de los horrores, y no me ha permitido conciliar el sueño…

-lo que importa es que llegaste a salvo Taxidermio… -dice Ragamuffin recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-así es, estar a salvo es todo lo que importa ahora… Joven Ragamuffin, ¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos?

-sí, seguro.

-yo iré a preparar el desayuno… -dice Lenore saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, y al pasar junto a Ragamuffin, ella rosa su mano contra la del eterno vampiro, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, luego Ragamuffin cierra la puerta detrás de él:

-¿Qué sucede Taxidermio?

-joven Ragamuffin, en los días que no estuve aquí, ¿se suscitó algo extraño, o, escucharon aquel escalofriante sonido de la vez anterior?

-mmm, nop… no hemos visto nada extraño, ¿Por qué? ¿A caso tú viste algo?

-me temo que sí… -Taxidermio contó a Ragamuffin lo ocurrido durante la madrugada, y le explicó lo que le habían contado Jonathan y Annya…

-que extraño… me pregunto que será lo que causa esa reacción…

-yo estaré investigando en algunos libros de mi biblioteca, mientras, le suplico no mencione nada de esto a la pequeña dama; el más mínimo conocimiento de esto podría alterarla…

-… lo sé, descuida…

Ragamuffin se disponía a irse, cuando…

-una cosa más, joven Ragamuffin…

-¿dime?

-se comportó usted como un caballero con la "señorita" Lenore ¿verdad?

-… ¡¡p-por supuesto que sí ¿con quien crees que hablas?!

La reacción y el sonrojo de Ragamuffin eran lo que hacía falta para que la paz interior de Taxidermio regresara, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que Ragamuffin era la persona idónea para Lenore…


	12. Capítulo 12: Ragamuffin…

_**Capítulo 12: Ragamuffin…**_

Luego del desayuno y la extraña conversación entre Taxidermio y Ragamuffin, el primero se retira para investigar en su biblioteca, mientras Ragamuffin y Lenore se quedan solos en el comedor:

-me gustaría poder ayudar en algo a Taxidermio…

-no te preocupes Lenore, él puede hacerse cargo de esto…

-pero somos sus amigos, él nos necesita…

Ragamuffin la observa, la suplicante mirada de la joven doncella termina por convencerlo…

-… en mi castillo… en la biblioteca de mi castillo tengo varios libros que pueden serle útiles… durante la noche iré por ellos…

-yo voy contigo…

-¿q-qué? ¿a caso te has vuelto loca?

-¿te molesta que esté cerca?

-no, no, nada de eso, es solo que… -el nerviosismo se apodera de él y un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro.

-entonces iré…

-realmente no tengo opción, ¿verdad? –lo dice con una expresión de frustración y la mano derecha sobre su frente.

-no, no muchas –le responde sonriente.

-sigsh… de acuerdo, iremos juntos, esta noche… hoy hay luna nueva, de ese modo no nos verán…

Y así, durante la noche, y ya habiendo explicado a Taxidermio lo que tenían planeado hacer, Ragamuffin y Lenore se fueron durante las horas de oscuridad al castillo de la colina, antiguo hogar de Ragamuffin; su viaje fue más corto que el de Taxidermio, ya que Ragamuffin podía volar con Lenore en brazos…

Ya en la entrada de su castillo, Ragamuffin mira hacia las alturas de este con un poco de nostalgia, mirada que preocupa a Lenore, quien le toma de la mano para sacarlo de sus pensamientos:

-¿entramos ya Ragamuffin?

-… -se sorprende, pero luego, ruborizado le ofrece una sonrisa –sí… bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, joven doncella… -dice mientras abre la puerta y hace una reverencia para ella.

Lenore quedó sorprendida ante el esplendor de aquel lugar, el castillo era inmenso y lleno de lujos, era magnífico en verdad: los elegantes muebles, los hermosos ventanales, los finos detalles que engalanaban el lugar; era algo en verdad sorprendente:

-¡Ragamuffin, es hermoso!

-escucha, iré a buscar los libros, ¿Por qué no vas a recorrer el lugar?

-¿en verdad puedo?

-por supuesto, eres mi invitada…

-¡gracias! –y con ese agradecimiento, Lenore recorre emocionada cada pequeño rincón del castillo, pasando primero por la biblioteca, por supuesto, al lado de Ragamuffin, luego por la cocina, por el inmenso comedor, la sala de armas, un vivero, hasta llegar a unas habitaciones con elegantes camas y pinturas, cada habitación luce distinta; Lenore observa las pinturas con algo de dificultad por la oscuridad, pero pudo ver que se trataban de un rey, una reina, y una joven que debía ser la princesa, le resultaban un poco familiares, casi como si…

-… se parecieran a Ragamuffin…

-veo que los encontraste…

La voz del vampiro detrás de ella la sorprendió un poco, ella lo creía en la biblioteca: la mirada del vampiro lucia melancólica y un poco molesta:

-lo lamento, no debí entrar aquí…

Ragamuffin suspira con los ojos cerrados, levanta la vista con una sonrisa y le extiende la mano a Lenore:

-ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo… -ella toma su mano y él la guía a la que antes era su habitación, para mostrarle el balcón, desde donde él solía observar la aldea y a ella.

Lenore estaba fascinada con la vista, pero luego recordó la expresión de Ragamuffin, así que se aventuró a preguntar:

-oye, Ragamuffin… ¿Quiénes eran las personas de aquellas pinturas? Ragamuffin recupera la expresión melancólica y guarda silencio, para luego responderle en un hilo de voz:

-eran… ellos eran mi familia… mis padres, y mi hermana…


	13. Capítulo 13: Memorias del Pasado…

**Capítulo 13: Memorias del Pasado…**

Lenore se había quedado sin palabras, hasta hace solo unos minutos creía que Ragamuffin solo era un vampiro que vivía en aquel castillo abandonado, pero ahora conoce un secreto que rodeaba al misterioso joven: el castillo en realidad le pertenecía a él y a su familia…

-pero, ¿Cómo es que… es decir…

-jm, te entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que mi familia entera fueran simples seres humanos siendo yo un vampiro inmortal?... (suspira) tenía muchos años que no recordaba esto…

Así es que Ragamuffin le cuenta a Lenore su historia, transportándola al pasado, en donde el Rey, la Reina, y sus dos hijos viven felices en su castillo; Ragamuffin y su hermana mayor, Elizabeth eran muy unidos, y disfrutaban mucho de jugar juntos por los jardines:

-jajajaja ¡intenta alcanzarme Ragamuffin!

-jajajaja ya verás como te va cuando lo haga

Ragamuffin logra atraparla y caen juntos en el césped:

-no te imagino casada…

-jmjm, pero yo ya estoy comprometida, y enamorada, más bien soy yo quien no te puede visualizar a ti en una situación así…

-yo no necesito eso, los tengo a ti y a nuestros padres, no necesito a nadie más… -al decir esto se ha sentado de golpe; su hermana lo mira y le sonríe de forma comprensiva para luego sentarse a su lado:

-ahora dices eso, porque solo tienes 19 años, y jamás has abandonado los muros del castillo, por lo que no conoces a nadie más que a nosotros y a los sirvientes, pero algún día madurarás un poco más, y conocerás a alguien, y cuando estés al lado de la persona idónea para ti, tú mismo te darás cuenta de lo mucho que la amas, cuando tu deseo de estar siempre con ella y protegerla por sobre todo, te valga más que tu propia vida…

-¡sigsh! Yo no necesito a otras personas, contigo y nuestros padres me es más que suficiente… -ella coloca sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano para hacerlo que la mire:

-… pero nosotros **jamás** podremos darte lo que esa persona te dará, y lo sabes…

Ragamuffin solo le mira en silencio, reconociendo en su interior que lo que le ha dicho su hermana es verdad, para luego recomenzar su persecución por todo el jardín.

-…un año después, un sujeto extraño comenzó a fastidiar a mi hermana, pretendiendo conquistarla, pero ella siempre lo rechazó, hasta que un día, ese sujeto vino y atacó el castillo, en venganza porque mi hermana lo había rechazado, el tipo atacó y mató a mis padres y a todos los sirvientes del castillo que trataban de detenerlo, mi hermana también murió, no quedó nadie, yo sobreviví por un conjuro que despertó la sangre de vampiro que corría por mis venas y la de mi familia…

- lamento escuchar eso, no sabía qué había ocurrido en este lugar realmente…

-… no te preocupes, nunca nadie sabe nada… ven, será mejor dormir aquí por hoy, está por amanecer, nos iremos durante la noche… -Ragamuffin le había dado la espalda.

-de acuerdo… -ella se acerca a él para abrazarlo desde atrás, recargando su mejilla izquierda en la espalda y sus manos en el pecho del joven vampiro -… gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-… por confiar en mí, por pasarme un poco de tu carga y de tu dolor, así como yo te pasé un poco del mío, creo, que ahora ya no estamos tan solos como antes…

Ragamuffin solo guarda silencio, apoya su mano izquierda sobre la de Lenore, para luego separarse de ella, tomarla de su muñeca derecha y de la cintura, y en medio de la oscuridad, darle un tierno beso en los labios; no hubo necesidad de palabras, con aquel beso el eterno vampiro le demostró a Lenore lo que durante dos años mantuvo callado, que la amaba, y él confirmo que ella sentía lo mismo por él, al sentir como aquel sorpresivo beso fue de inmediato correspondido por la joven dama…

Ragamuffin ofreció a Lenore dormir en la habitación que originalmente pertenecía a su hermana, mientras él ocuparía la que desde un inicio ya era suya; pero al cabo de un rato, Lenore fue al cuarto de Ragamuffin para pedirle dormir con él, ya que el frío y la soledad comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa, casi al grado de aterrarla; él solo abrió su cobija mientras la miraba con solo un ojo entreabierto, ella entró acomodando su largo vestido negro dentro de la cobija para ser recibida y rodeada por los cálidos brazos de Ragamuffin, quedando ambos inmóviles, en una frágil y delicada figura, tan hermosa e imperfecta a la vez: los dos seres inmortales que ahora eran amantes, habían abandonado la vida y todas sus creencias mundanas, por miedo a ser heridos, para que ahora, eran solo un par de siluetas que dormían tranquilamente cobijados por la noche plutónica, que veía a dos frágiles criaturas que, incapaces de sentir cualquier cosa, ahora necesitaban del contacto con el otro… la forma del amor es también la cruel ironía, ya que mientras más se le rechaza, más fuerte nos llega, y mientras más se le busca, más nos hiere, y sin embargo, es el sentimiento que más se cultiva a lo largo de la vida…

A la noche siguiente, y con los libros que necesitaban ya en su poder, volvieron al que ahora es ya su hogar, y al lado de la única persona que ahora pueden reconocer como a su padre, mentor, y única familia…


	14. Capítulo 14: El Río…

**Capítulo 14: El Río…**

Ya de vuelta con Taxidermio, Ragamuffin le entrega los libros mientras Lenore le cuenta emocionada todo lo que pasó:

-… el castillo es enorme, tiene muchos cuartos, y un inmenso jardín, y la biblioteca tiene muchos libros, y su cama es muy cómoda…

Por un breve instante, el silencio reinó en la habitación, Taxidermio palideció, no había que pensar:

-joven Ragamuffin… ¿puedo saber qué ocurrió en el castillo?

-. . . –Ragamuffin no sabía que responder…

-pues, yo dormía en una de las habitaciones, pero me dio mucho frio, así que fui a dormir con él… -dice ella sonriendo.

El silencio pesa aun más, Lenore solo sonríe inocente, mientras el ambiente entre Ragamuffin y Taxidermio era cada vez más pesada… al cabo de una hora, y sin Lenore presente:

-… te juro por mi vida que yo no la toqué…

-su vida, joven Ragamuffin, está extinta hace mucho tiempo ya.

-como quiera que sea, ya te he dicho que no pasó nada, solo… -Ragamuffin se queda en silencio tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos al recordar aquel beso que, de manera inocente, le había robado a Lenore…

-solo ¿Qué? Señor Ragamuffin… -viendo como el vampiro se sonrojaba.

-… solo, le dejé dormir en mi cama, conmigo, y solo porque tenía miedo y frío…

-(suspira y se levanta del sofá mientras Ragamuffin está parado frente a la chimenea) … joven Ragamuffin, sé sobremanera de sus sentimientos hacia nuestra joven dama, también debo reconocer que ella ya me había comentado que usted le resultaba atractivo, es por eso que debo saber si ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes durante su estadía en aquel lugar…

Ragamuffin se queda en silencio, para luego responder, muy sonrojado y en un hilo de voz: … solo la besé… eso fue todo…

-¿y ella le correspondió? –Ragamuffin solo asintió con la cabeza -… sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así… aunque debo admitir, que esperaba que sucediera antes.

-¿y tú como sabes que no había pasado nada entre nosotros hasta ahora?

-porque, mi estimado Ragamuffin, hasta ahora es la primera vez, luego de tantos años, que la pequeña dama sonríe tan alegremente… Solo le pido que la haga tan feliz como ella merece, y que nunca la deje sola, ya que su inocencia natural puede llegar a ser una maldición para ella, ya que constantemente le acarrea demasiados problemas…

-no te preocupes, estaré siempre a su lado, y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…

-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!

-¡LENORE! –gritan Ragamuffin y Taxidermio al unísono para, inmediatamente, salir corriendo hacia la habitación de chica y entrar de golpe:

-¡Lenore ¿Qué sucede?! –ella corre y se arroja a los brazos de Ragamuffin, está temblando muy asustada, y con un hilo de voz le responde -… en, el río… ah-hay, cadáveres flotando…

-¡¿Qué?! -nuevamente responden ambos…

Ragamuffin entrega a Lenore con Taxidermio pidiéndole que la cuide por un momento, sin apartar la vista de la ventana, con una expresión que denota angustia al imaginarse lo que se iba a encontrar; y en efecto, al acercarse a la ventana desde donde Lenore suele observar el río, Ragamuffin vio el río completamente rojo, y los cuerpos de los dueños de la sangre que ahora teñía el río, flotando en el mismo, con un aspecto como momificado, y con expresiones de terror en sus rostros:

-… no puede ser… -fue lo único que logró articular el joven vampiro en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible…


	15. Capítulo 15: El Principio del Fin

**Capítulo 15: El Principio del Fin.**

La noche moría lenta permitiéndole el paso a la mañana; todos están en la habitación de Ragamuffin, el vampiro está en la orilla de su cama la cual era ocupada por Lenore, Malakai y Taxidermio están junto con ellos; Lenore aprieta algo entre sus manos contra su pecho:

-Lenore, ¿qué tienes ahí?

-es un amuleto, mis padres me lo dieron –comienza a dormitar –me dijeron que… me… protegería… -hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

-¿Lenore? Oye Taxidermio ¿Qué rayos le diste? Le hizo efecto muy rápido.

-solo era un calmante, el mismo que le di cuando murieron sus padres, eso la ayudará a dormir, para mañana estará más tranquila.

-todos esos cadáveres en el río, vinieron del centro del bosque, ¿verdad?

-me temo que sí, y es probable que salieran del castillo que le mencioné…

-si es eso, corremos peligro aquí, estamos demasiado cerca de ese lugar.

-lo sé… creo que será mejor que vaya a investigar, partiré dentro de una hora, dejaré a Malakai con ustedes.

-¿pretendes ir tú solo?

-no hay otra alternativa, debemos averiguar qué esta sucediendo, pero, tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que sufra la señorita Lenore.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-usted pretendía ofrecerse para esta expedición, o ¿a caso me equivoco?

-… -Ragamuffin solo desvía la mirada y se sonroja.

--debe comprender que para la pequeña dama, usted es la persona más importante de su vida, si ella llegara a perderlo, sería una tragedia…

-solo promete que tendrás cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-lo prometo, le doy mi palabra.

Luego de una hora, Taxidermio partió, Ragamuffin se quedó solo, cuidando de Lenore y Malakai, preocupado por un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo…

-ya es hora, mi adorada Elizabeth, los preparativos están casi completos, así es que esta noche, comenzará mi ritual para atraer el espíritu de la última encantadora de joyas, de ese modo obtendré el poder que necesito para obtener mi inmortalidad, y con aquella joven doncella, te recuperaré a ti, mi amor… pero, primero me encargaré de él…

Ya era de noche, Taxidermio llega a las cercanías del castillo, desde afuera, puede ver una extraña luz azul, luego siente como la tierra comienza a temblar, y al voltear para ver el piso, desde la tierra emerge una mano que lo atrapa del tobillo, era la mano de uno de tantos cadáveres que habían salido del castillo, solo se escucha el agonizante grito de terror de Taxidermio…

En la casa, Lenore ha despertado, y con ayuda de Ragamuffin lava algunos platos, pero un escalofrío que recorre todo el cuerpo del joven vampiro, provoca que suelte el plato rompiéndolo en el suelo; salen ambos corriendo de la casa, y ven como, de entre los árboles, salen caminando zombis, algunos escurren agua tras haber salido del río:

-¡Lenore, vete! –Ragamuffin prepara sus garras y colmillos, sus pupilas se rasgan hasta que sus ojos parecen los de una fiera enfurecida y preparada para atacar…


End file.
